


Profile

by Flofa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Criminal Minds Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Profile

【我们在寻找一名白人男子，年龄在15到25岁之间，他有精神问题和人际交流障碍，没有家庭，或者以前有但现在失去了，他很有可能独居并且没有稳定的生活来源……】

Steve在头痛欲裂的感觉中清醒过来。

他慢慢地看清自己的处境，并且花了几分钟回忆他的遭遇。

 

1.

SteveRogers经常会做一个噩梦，这在他当上BAU探员的三年间从未间断过。

Erskine博士，他的养父，是梦里的主角。Steve总是能梦到他被FBI成员从那间污秽阴暗的小房间里抬出来的情景，

这情景自从三年前被他亲眼所见之后就在他的梦中反复上演。

他记得那是他进BAU不到半年的时候，Erskine博士和他在一个团队。那次他们要对付的是一个被家庭虐待过的连续杀人犯，他热衷于寻找和他父亲相似的人，监禁后虐杀，他用这种方式以试图摆脱家庭留给他的阴影。

很不幸的是，Steve和Erskine博士到了当地进行调查后没多久，Erskine博士就遇险了。

凶手并没有像以往那些案件一样留给Steve惊险刺激的调查经历，除了Erskine博士尚存余温的尸体。

Steve忘不了Erskine博士最后的那个表情，他睁大了眼睛，嘴并没有合上，那看起来，就像要和Steve说些什么。

而在他梦里，在案发现场的Erskine博士正是带着这副表情想要和他说些什么，但是无论Steve怎样努力去听，都听不见他养父说的话。

他默默地搬出了他们在布鲁克林的家，那里的回忆太多，他渴望忘记它们，连同他的那个噩梦。

“Steve，Steve，”同组的成员Clint Barton探员唤回了失神的他。

“你知道的，Fury并没有要求你参与这次……”

Steve对着他笑了笑，目光转回了手中的案件。

布鲁克林，连续杀人犯，监禁。虽然手法和受害人的特征显示这是另外一个杀人犯，但也足够Steve联想起牵涉他养父的那一起了。

“没事，那已经过去很久了，我，我甚至都快忘了……”

“你确定？”Clint皱着眉看他，那是他表示怀疑的方式。

“是的，别忘了，我做过心理评估的。”Steve再次露出个微笑，好打消他同事的疑虑，“专业的那种。”

而事实上，Steve再次踏上那片他熟悉的地方时，只能感到深沉的压抑。

他告诫自己这次来的目的，并努力不去想那件往事。

三个月内有五名受害者，均有同样的特征，死因是胸腹部的刀伤，凶器是一种较小并且尖锐的刀具，他们手腕处的淤痕表明他们曾被捆绑过，抛尸的地点随机没有规律可循。

受害者从确认失踪到推断的死亡时间之间有两天，推测他们曾遭受过监禁。

那些犯罪现场的照片让他在恍惚中看到了他的养父。浑身是血地倒在肮脏的房间里。

“你还好吧，Steve？” Erskine博士以前的好友，纽约警局的Coulson探长关切地询问。

“谢谢。”Steve给他一个肯定的答复，心不在焉地和他的同事回下榻的酒店，“我想我没事的。”

他仍然不愿意把困扰他的那些东西告诉任何人，同事，女友，上司。

这一夜，高楼林立的纽约没有月色。

Steve透过窗子朝外面清冷的霓虹灯看了很久，终于决定去喝一杯。

他绕过酒店后门的小巷子，很容易就找到了Erskine博士带他来过的酒吧。

调酒师还是以前那位，留着小胡子的家伙见到他很开心，没等Steve开口就送上了一杯威士忌。

这让他无论从哪一方面都感到安慰。

他微笑着，小口啜饮着那杯威士忌，就像是在重新接纳那些他过分熟悉的事物。

一切似乎都在向他传递着安全的信息。

直到Steve察觉到哭泣声。

这时候酒吧里的人没剩多少，但音乐和嘈杂的谈话声却掩盖了其他的声音，Steve在听到那一两声微弱的哭泣时并没有很在意，他只是本能地环视了整个暗色调的空间，试图寻找声音的主人。

他的目光被一个光线触不到的角落吸引了，那里坐着一个低着头的男人，

Steve该死的好奇心在酒精的作用下被调到了最大档，他端起所剩无多的酒朝那个角落走过去。

“Hi，你在哭吗？”他说完这句话后敲了一下自己的额头，这显然不是个对话的好开头。

伏在桌子上的人抬起头，Steve发誓他看到了自出生以来看过的最漂亮的眼睛，含着晶莹泪水的，绿色的眼睛。

这家伙还不到二十吧，他猜测着对方的年龄。

“你怎么了？能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“Loki。”对方看了他一会儿，匆忙地移开视线，又小声地补充，“Blitz在生气。”

“Blitz？”

“他不会放过我的。”Loki垂着头，似乎犹豫了一下，才怯生生地开口问道，“你能陪我去见他吗？”

 

 

Steve用力地挣扎着，想要挣脱加在他身上的那些束缚，但是没有成功。

他被扔在一个破旧的床铺上，和几件零落的衣服一起。

床铺边上不大的空间里放着一盏昏暗的台灯，灯的光晕仅仅够他识别出靠墙站着的那人的轮廓。

Loki，Steve记得自己“保护着”他出了酒吧，去见Loki口中那个叫Blitz的家伙，然后他遭到了攻击。

【据一位目击者称，最后一名受害人曾挟持过一个黑发男子，那是他最后一次出现在其他人面前。】

这大概是BAU探员犯过最蠢的错误了……他绝望地想着。

Loki的表情隐在黑暗处，他的瞳孔反射着昏黄的灯光，那画面来得很不真切。

Steve见他微微开了口，声音里带着一丝畏缩的意思。

他说，你还好吗，Thor？

 

2.

【三个月之前，他可能经历了一场变故，受害者均为金发男子，他遭受的变故中很可能与有这一特征的某个人有关。】

【他有一定的精神问题，这促使他转向与他认识的那个人有相似特征的其他受害者。】

Steve深深吸了一口气，面前这个人的精神问题让他没法分清已发生的变故和目前的情形，但所幸他寻找被害者的目的不是把怒气发泄在他们身上，不然此刻自己只怕已经是具尸体了。

和这一类的其他杀人犯一样，他会不断地寻找和他认识的那个人类似的受害者，然后不停地经历这一变故。

一旦受害者承认了自己是他认识的那个人，很快就会被他用同样的手法杀害。

他停不下来，因为他的状态永远都是即将经历，或者正在经历同一件事。

Steve理清了思路，他对着墙边那个瑟缩的人露出放松的表情。

能不能活着出去，就看怎么拖延对方了。

“Loki？”他装作漫不经心的样子，“你叫我什么？”

“Thor，”Loki慢慢走到床边，飞快地看了他一眼然后低下头，“我的哥哥。”

【他内向，自卑，这可能使他没办法采取主动的方式劫持受害者，面对面的时候，你不会对他逃避视线接触感到意外。】

“Loki，发生了一些事，所以有很多东西我不记得了，你能告诉我关于我的所有事吗？当然，是你知道的。”Steve尽量让自己看起来很亲切，虽然他不太确定那个叫Thor的人是不是也是这样。

“你？”

“我失忆了，Loki，告诉我，我们一起经历过了什么？”

Loki咬着唇，似乎这对他来说是件为难的事。

“听着，这很重要，我需要知道。”

“好吧，”他拧着他的衣摆，这暗示他内心的紧张，“你和我一起来这里……”

“Thor和你一起来这里？布鲁克林？很好，父母呢？”

“我们没有，”Loki小心翼翼地在床边坐下，目光不时地落在Steve身上却始终不敢直视Steve的脸，“父母。”

“所以我和你一起生活？”

“对，我和你……”他似乎有些无奈地偏了偏头，做出个悲哀的神情，“只有我和你……”

“后来呢，发生了什么？”

“后来你有了女朋友，她叫Jane。”Steve可以感觉出说这句话的时候，Loki的身体在颤抖，他想这可能与Jane有关。

“Jane，嗯，你喜欢她？”

“不！”Loki抬起头，愤怒地看着Steve，“我不喜欢她！”

“哦，呃，”Steve虽然对这回答并不感到意外，但Loki的表现也太激动了，“对不起。”

【最后一名受害者和那名男子是从一家gay吧离开的，不明嫌犯可能喜欢同性。】

Steve顿了一下，直视着Loki的目光继续问道，“Loki，告诉我，Thor有碰过你吗？你知道是哪种碰。”

“你……”出乎Steve意料的，Loki的眼眶中有泪水在打转，他大口地呼吸，胸口剧烈地起伏着，似乎已经处于某种情绪爆发的边缘。

Steve仍然面不改色地重复他的问题。

“Thor碰过你吗？他插进过你的身体吗？”

“该死，你怎么可以忘！！！你怎么可以……”黑发的少年冲着他大声喊道，他的表情扭曲着，身体也不住地颤动。

“Loki！！”Steve加大了音量，“安静点。”

Loki抽噎了一下，很快闭了嘴，他再次低下头，就像是突然意识到自己的失态，他眨了眨被泪水浸透的睫毛，如做错事被惩罚的孩子一样，可怜兮兮地贴着床尾。

很显然，他不能控制自己的情绪。Steve盘算着下一步该怎么应对，心里却有些自嘲，明明自己才是受害者，现在看来却比Loki主动的多。

“Thor，你在，生气吗？”Loki的问句里含着哭腔。

Steve闭了眼，没搭理他。

“Thor，不要生气好吗？”对方听起来很着急，Thor生气这件事对他来说也许很重要。

“Thor，”他默默地爬过来，却不敢碰Steve，他的声音软软的，引得Steve不由自主地看向他，“我去把Jane找来，你会高兴吗？”

他瘦小的体格在昏黄的灯光中显得十分单薄， Steve觉得用一只手就可以完全抓紧他的胳膊，只是很可惜，他的手被牢牢地绑着。

“不，我不要Jane，Loki，你知道我要什么。”

少年的神色在听到这句话之后变得明快了起来。

 

 

3.

“你要我。”面前的少年喜极而泣，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“你要我，Thor。”

他重复着那句话，让Steve想起自己得到第一件卡车玩具时候的那种样子。他心底里某个柔软的地方被触动了，这叫他不能理智地思考。

Loki的脸凑了过来，些许是见Steve没有拒绝的意思，他盯着Steve的唇认真地看了一会儿，才缓缓地把自己的贴上去。

周围安静极了，Steve甚至忘记了自己的处境，唇上柔软的触感传过来，混杂着Loki有点甜丝丝的唾液，这让Steve不由自主地沉溺其中。他用舌头碰触了对方的，温柔，并且小心地伸进那少年的口中。

“嗯，”Loki发出甜美的呻吟，他似乎已经完全放松了下来，细长的睫毛间或抖动着。

Steve神情复杂地看着他恬静的脸，在又一次深深地吻过他的唇后结束了这个吻。

Loki轻轻喘息着，缓缓脱去身上那件笨重的衣服，露出他纤细白皙的身体。他深情地望着Steve，毫无保留地把自己的感情暴露在他认为的爱人面前。

“Loki……”Steve不知道该怎样做，他承认自己被挑起了欲望，并为此感到口干舌燥，但是和一个少年，不，他没干过，更何况这是随时可以要他命的作案者。

但是他很清楚地知道他已经硬了起来，而且该死的比任何一次都要硬。他试图想起Carter，可他失败了，他脑中被Loki清秀的脸完全占据着，他甚至想象着那张脸上出现其他的表情。

只是现在，错误的地点和错误的时间，他并不想在这里做错误的事。

“停下，Loki。”他制止了少年接下来的举动，用眼神示意他坐到床边，“听着，bro，我只想和你说一会儿话。”

Loki用那双绿眼睛看着他，似乎有些不解。

“你和Thor是兄弟，对吗？”Steve问他。

“是的，我们……是兄弟。”

“那是什么？”Steve听出了他话语中的停顿。

“但是他们说，我们不是那种有血缘关系的兄弟。”

“你是被领养的？”Steve猜测着。

“嗯。”Loki很不情愿地点了一下头，领养这个词似乎给他留下过不好的回忆。

“好的，那么，你被领养之前的那些事，可以告诉我吗？”Steve想要寻找一个可以逃生的突破口，他需要知道Loki都有过那些遭遇。

“Thor，你说过你不在乎的。”Loki表现出了不耐烦。

“我想知道你的事，Loki，这对我很重要，因为你对我很重要。”Steve凝视着他。

“……房间很乱，他拿着酒瓶，我在房间里跑，不可以被他抓到。”Loki沉默了许久，然后缓缓地叙述着一些没有条理的内容。

“等等，他，他是谁？”Steve问道。

“我叫他爸爸。”

“所以他是你的父亲，你怕他抓到你？”

“嗯，但是那次他没有抓到我，我想是因为我躲在壁橱里，他看不见我。我在壁橱里，我很害怕，后来我看到他，他趴在客厅的地板上，我就跑了出去。”

“他死了吗？”

“嗯，隔壁的Mittman阿姨说他死了，于是我就被送到了Odin家。”

“Loki，可能我这样问有点唐突，你感到难过吗？”

“难过？”

“对，就像是，如果Thor离开你的那种感觉。”

“不，你不会离开我的！”那句话刺激了他，他尖声冲着Steve叫着，一滴泪顺着眼角流了下来。

Steve陷入了沉默。

 

对话断断续续地进行了一会儿，Loki的声音越压越低，Steve察觉到的时候，Loki伏在他身边，已经睡着了。

Steve看着早晨的阳光从门的缝隙里漏进来，照在Loki挂着泪痕的脸上，不知过了多久，也昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

脏乱的空间，阴暗潮湿，到处散发着腐臭的味道。

地上躺着一个人，Loki则骑在那个人身上，拿着一把匕首捅着那人的身体。

一下，两下。

血溅出来，染上Loki白皙的脸。

他屏住呼吸，悄悄地凑过去看。

他的养父躺在那里，满身的血污。

真该死，又是那个梦。

“……Steve，”手被抓住了，他看着渐渐失去光芒的Erskine博士的眼睛，心脏疼得厉害。

“别去恨他。”

Steve点点头，回握住他的手。

 

4.

他是被一阵对话吵醒的，虽然说话者刻意压低了声音。

“他会陪着我的……”

“那你为什么不敢解开他手上的绳子？”

“……”

“你知道那样做Thor一定会离开的。”

“不，他不会的。他喜欢我的。”

“喜欢？他有说过吗？好吧，哪一年的事情了，你的存在对他来说早就没有意义了。”

“嘿，还记得Jane吗？”

“别说了……”

“你觉得他更在乎谁？”

“求你，Blitz。”

“这样才对，我才一直是你最应该依靠的，不是吗？”

“……”

Steve缓缓睁开眼睛，却没见到预想中的第三个人。

Loki的脸出现在他眼前，那张秀气的脸上张扬着一种Steve没见过的表情。

自信，残暴。

【奇怪的是，受害者至少被捅了5到6次，切口处很干净，不明嫌犯在结束他们生命的时候没有任何犹豫，他们的眼睛是睁着的，不明嫌犯很可能看着他们慢慢死去，这不符合他的侧写。】

【不明嫌犯有两个人。】

他的眼里充满了恶意，薄薄的唇勾起一个轻蔑的笑，在看到Steve清醒后，他的嘴咧得更开了，逐渐露出洁白的牙齿。

终于看到第二个人了，Steve蓝色的眸子里不经意地闪过一丝惊恐。

“Thor，非常高兴见到你。”他彬彬有礼地打着招呼，很轻松地凑近Steve的脸。

这家伙并不好对付，Steve皱起眉，他的心跳得飞快，但他仍然必须保持表面上的镇定。

“别再开这种玩笑了，我不是Thor，你应该知道。”

“为了他，你必须是！”Blitz挑着眉威胁他。

“他现在不在，不是吗？”Steve直视着他的双眼，那双眼里已经没有能触动他的东西了，“不如你告诉我，Thor在哪里？”

“你就是Thor。”

“被你，捅死了，对吗？那把匕首很锋利吧，切口都很齐整，但是你为什么不一刀捅在心脏？哦，你不想看他这么快死掉，那是因为……”

“闭嘴！”对方似乎被触动了，他高傲的唇紧紧地抿着，似乎在害怕Steve嘴里吐出的字句。

“你需要看到他痛苦，他慢慢地死去对你来说是最享受的事情，因为你妒忌。”

“胡扯！”

“嘿，跟你打个赌Loki不知道这件事。”

“我让你闭嘴！”对方抽出一把精致的匕首，架在Steve的胸口上。

“你在害怕吗？”Steve挑着眉，继续说道，“他的眼里只有Thor，这对你来说很困扰吧？Blitz先生。”

“Thor，Thor！我恨这个名字……”Blitz咬着牙，灵活地用刀尖在Steve的胸口轻轻划了一道。

血慢慢渗出来，脏了Steve的衣服，但他只是皱了皱眉，似乎并不在乎。

“他以为你是站在他那一边的，但其实你只是为了你自己。”

“这跟你没关系，他只会很乐意地看到他想见的人，一次又一次。”

“是你把我带来给他的？”

“探员先生，你有必要知道吗？”Blitz伸出舌头，舔着匕首的刀背，“因为很快你就会和其他的Thor一起，永远地离开他了。”

“好了，已经够久了，”Blitz手舞足蹈地宣判Steve的最后时刻，他爬上床，双腿分跪在Steve的两侧，他的眼眯成一条细线，表达着他的愉快，然后他拿着那把匕首捅开了Steve的腹部。

血很快从腹部那个开口中涌出来，Steve的大脑一阵空白，他几乎要晕过去。

不，不要是现在。

骑在他身上的人面带笑容地拍打他的脸，“别闭上眼，对，让我也享受一下，这该是你的荣幸……”

痛感让他从那片昏沉中清醒了一些，他再度睁开眼睛，死死地盯着眼前的面孔。

他决定赌一把。

这将关系到他的生命，但他别无选择。

“Loki，”他拼尽全身的力气，对着他脑海中残存的那个印象喊道，“出来！你才是主导者！！我知道你在！！”

“哈哈哈哈，”Blitz在嘲笑他，“你以为……呃……”

他的笑僵住了，然后更加疯狂地再次捅了Steve一刀，“他不会出现…”

“Loki！！你能忍受别人处理Thor的身体吗？！你能吗？！”

“噢，不，你不应该出现……”Blitz的面部扭曲着，他低下头捂住自己的脸，手指插进黑发里用力地抠着，似乎想要摆脱什么，他发出野兽一般的吼声，失控地拉扯头发。

Steve的眼前开始出现幻觉，他大口地喘着气，感到生命正一点一点地离开他的身体。

“Loki，Loki……”他叫着那少年的名字，竟是希望死前再看他一眼。

面前的人慢慢地把手垂了下来，那个张扬不羁的表情消失了，取而代之的是一副害怕的脸孔。

“啪”地一声，那把精致的匕首落在了地上。

“Thor？”他惊恐地看着浑身是血的Steve，手忙脚乱地去捂他的伤口，“不，不，Thor……这是，我做的吗？”

Steve虚弱地睁着眼睛，看着那慌张的少年，“嘘，看着我，看着我，Loki。”

Loki抬起脸，他的唇不停地颤抖着，就像一只受惊的幼猫。

“我要你解开我，好吗，你能做到的。”Steve凝视着Loki被泪水浸透的绿色眼睛，他甚至不敢眨眼，生怕一闭眼意识就会离他而去。

“Thor，对不起，我错了，我不该听Blitz的话……”眼前的少年哆嗦着解开束缚他的绳索。

“Loki ……”Steve伸出手，示意他靠过来。

少年布满泪痕的脸开始变得模糊。

“……还爱我吗，Thor？”连听觉似乎也要离开了。

Steve用尽最后的力气碰触那张湿漉漉的脸，认真地回答他。

“是的，我爱……”

 

FIN.


End file.
